1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield cleaning tools and more particularly pertains to a new combination cleaning tool for cleaning surfaces, in particular, glass surfaces such as windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield cleaning tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield cleaning tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,370; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,146; U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,212; U.S. Pat. No. 913,304; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,528.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination cleaning tool. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft with a head portion coupled to the distal end of the elongate shaft. An elongate resiliently flexible squeegee blade is coupled to the head portion. A resiliently compressible sponge member is coupled to the head portion distal the squeegee blade. Coupled to each end of the head portion is a resiliently compressible scrubbing pad each designed for scrubbing debris off of a surface.
In these respects, the combination cleaning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning surfaces, in particular, glass surfaces such as windshields.